Damon Salvatore
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: Damon, Oh bueno..¿que puedo decir? Es mi pequeño aporte sobre teoria conspiratorias que intnetan explicar el porque no Fascina tanto este perfecto vampiro, intenta responder al ¿porque me gusta tanto? y ¿porque siento que odio a mundo cuando le hieren?


y, Heme aquí, frente a la hoja de Word, sin puta idea de que rayos plasmar aquí, hoy es uno de esos dias en los que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que…por mas que piense en intente concentrarme en una sola Trama, Tema, Asunto, problema Existencial o Conflicto no lo logro. Intentare sacar algo bueno de todo esto para ustedes, pero no creo que sea muy productivo, Eh estado atravesando cambios, y de repente no estoy viendo las cosas de la misma manera en las que las veia antes, y El mundo de repente apesta un poco mas de lo que creia, ¡En fin! No es su problema, lo entiendo, ni tampoco estoy aca para Contar mi vida, si no la de los personajes, pero, solo me estoy excusando puede que lo que salga ahora sera meramente Pesimo, o puede que les guste, probalidades, estadisticas, factores inmensidades de Variantes…

En fin, Aqui les Va.

No es un fic, pero creo que les interesara…

**Damon Salvatore.**

Damon es…..Bueno, es como si…podríamos definirlo como….en realidad es….en pocas palabras…

Damon es….Complicado.

Tuve este pequeño Deja vu, Sucede que — Como miles de Millones de ustedes— Desde el instante en el que vi The vampire Diaries Quede colada por el hermano mayor de los Fantásticos y Antónimos Hermanos Salvatore.

El caso en realidad es que….bueno, mis amigas — que solo conocen el nombre de la serie por mi boca— Luego de un Extenso y exhaustivo discurso sobre porque Elena debería terminar con Damon y de cómo Stefan debería Naufragar en una Isla paradisíaca con Katherine me hicieron una simple pregunta.

"¿Por qué te gusta tanto Damon Salvatore?"

Inmediatamente, como desbocada y Hormonal fan abrí la boca para responder otro emotivo discurso, pero….no dije nada.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, porque no sabia que decir.

Varios minutos Después intente Explicarlo, Pero me encontré a mi misma con algo que jamás había experimentado: Me estaba atropellando con mis propias palabras, y moviendo las manos en forma de gestos Atareados intentando explicar lo que sentía.

Podría Decir que porque era vampiro.

_¿Pero no debería entonces fascinarme Stefan, Klaus, Elijah y toodos lo demas También? _

Podría decir que porque era Ilegal, Increíble y Insultantemente Hermosísimo. Que era el propio adonis humano, la Figura que sustituyo a la imagen del príncipe de la Cenicienta como hombre ideal en Nuestras cabezas.

_¿Pero no debería ser mi fascinación hacia Ian Somerhalder Entonces?_

Entonces….me encontré a mi misma desvanandome los sesos para intentar producir una simple respuesta a la Absurda Admiración y lealtad que sin siquiera recordar como desarrolle por el vampiro Ficticio.

Y solo Pude llegar a la siguiente conclusión.

"Me gusta Damon Salvatore por…..ser Damon Salvatore."

Cuando Apareció en el primer capitulo lo Primero que pudo Cruzar por mi mente fue….! El tío Cínico de los Cuervos esta Miserablemente Bueno!

Luego…bueno, luego mato a Lexi y lo odie, Podía sentir que mi odio iba en aumento por cada cosa cortante y sarcástica que Salía de su boca. Quería desaparecerlo de la serie, Convirtió a Vicky e Hizo que Matt se quedara solo, además ¡Hasta casi se acuesta con su madre!

Lo odie por ser Cínicamente Malo y estar como un señor queso.

Aquello no podía Simplemente Encajar en un Solo Personaje.

Era confuso.

¡Era Ridículo!

Entonces…..¿Que me hizo Defenderlo de sobre todas las cosas con uñas y dientes?

Simple, Esos últimos Cinco minutos, Cuando sale en escena, después del fiasco en el que nos reímos con Burla porque el vampiro malo recibió su merecido. Esos…ni siquiera Cinco Minutos en los que puedes ver como quiere Ahogarse en el vaso de whisky, en el que puedes Sentir Las espinas rasgando su voz cuando habla, la desesperación con la que intenta seguir dando pasos hacia adelante y No caerse a pedazos, La humedad de sus ojos y la Angustiosa y arrastrada voz con la que dice aquellas ahogadas frases que te Estremecen el Corazón hasta el punto de lucir como una pasa, cuando pierde el control contra algo que simplemente sobrepasa su entendimiento, y esa maldita mirada Martirica que te hace querer Abrazar al TV para intentar solucionar lo que le hiere.

Que te hacen Sentir malditamente mal por haber bailando en círculos alrededor de su miseria.

Si no fuera por esos últimos cinco minutos, Estuviera aun montándole un altar a Stefan Salvatore.

Así que…..eso nos deja con dos Opciones, o Ian Somerhalder merece una dotación de Oscar al mejor actor de por vida, o La autora de The vampire Diaries Se gano el Cielo por darnos a este Problemático Vampiro Pelinegro.

Aunque…en mi fuero interno, creo que en este caso, Ambas son muy ciertas.

Entonces ¿Por qué Gusta Tanto Damon Salvatore?

Es problemático, Malo, Malcriado, Inmaduro, Sarcástico, Egocéntrico, Cabezota, Terco, Malhumorado, Impaciente, Temperamental, Infantil…

Es lo que a primera Vista resalta en el.

Su lado oscuro.

Su maldad.

Pero las personas somos como pequeñas lunas.

Todas tenemos ambos lados.

Uno que refleja la luz, que esta a la vista todo el Tiempo y otro que permanece en la oscuridad, Dormido, En el que se esconde lo peor de nosotros, lo que no queremos mostrar, lo que tenemos miedo de que salga.

Damon simplemente Aprendió a mostrar el lado oscuro.

¿Por qué?

No puedo decir a ciencias ciertas, después de todo, esta es solo mi opinión, pero…si están aquí es porque quieren escuchar mis teorías ¿no?.

Bien.

Porque esta aterrado.

Porque lo hirieron.

Porque amo a Alguien por 164 años.

Estuvo dispuesto a Dejar su propia Humanidad y a ser un monstruo.

Porque estuvo dispuesto a morir al imaginarse una Vida sin esa persona.

Y porque no tiene Idea de cómo manejar todo ese dolor.

Esta perdido, Desorientado, no sabe que hacer. Y no sabe como pedir ayuda.

Porque no quiere pedir ayuda, quieren que lo ayuden a limpiar la herida, pero no quiere dejar entrar a alguien, porque tiene miedo de que al hacerlo simplemente Esta vacíe una cubeta de lodo encima de ella.

Porque Eligio la vida fácil, Se la impuso, como una Apretada y estricta doctrina. Pero aun así, puedes ver en sus ojos la luz que se forma cuando alguien le muestra afecto o le ofrece algún tipo de ayuda.

Es como un cachorro que ah sido llamado y pateado demasiadas veces, y que ah aprendido a no ir en respuesta a su nombre, pero que aun así puedes ver el intento que su cola hace de moverse de un lado a otro y el espasmo de sus orejas ante el llamado, el brillo en sus ojos ante la emoción de ser solicitado.

Damon es….El Extremo.

Abarca toda la paleta del bien y del mal.

Es el paquete Completo.

Así que, Si, se me es imposible no Suspirar de tristeza cada vez que Elena lo rechaza, o el mundo se enzarza en su contra.

Se me es imposible no sentir el picor en los ojos cada vez que veo de nuevo como Tyler lo muerde, y como le pide a Stefan que no diga nada, como le ruega por perdón a Elena, y como se despide del mundo como alguien que simplemente ah vivido demasiado. Aun siendo vampiro, alguien cansado, rendido.

Se me es imposible no reír cuando tortura a alguien, cuando dice alguna frase sarcástica, cuando esta bien, sano. Y no puedo evitar Suspirar cuando mira a Elena con aquellos Ojos en lo que uno Puede realmente ver que la ama.

_Porfavor_

_¡El chico Traspira Amor por esa Mujer!_

Y Llegados a esto, creo saber porque nos gusta.

Nos gusta porque muestra lo que nosotras no podemos mostrar.

Porque el se siente como muchas nos hemos sentido alguna vez.

Porque lo entendemos.

Porque toca esa fibra en la que te quieres aferrar como un naufrago a la orilla hasta que no le veas bien.

Porque es complicado pero le entiendes.

Porque es el lado oscuro de lo que todas y todos alguna vez hemos sentido.

Y porque, Por si no fuera poco, El tío tiene un Imposible, despeinado e irresistible maraña de cabello negro, con dos Imposibles, increíbles y malditamente Únicos en el universo Ojos grises, junto a un Alucinante cuerpo de Infarto tallado en concreto y vestido con ropa de Marca y hecha a la medida y Además Es vampiro.

¿Qué mas puedo decir o pedir?

¿Qué más puedo hablar?

Lo repito….Es el paquete COMPLETO.

Pensaron en todo. Es el irrefutable ángel de la destrucción que no siempre destruye, es el chico bueno que decidió no serlo. Y por tanto es ambos.

Es increíblemente Sexy, Exultantemente Hermoso, Macabramente Malo y —Aunque estoy segura de que el Se Bañaría en una piscina de verbena antes de decirlo— Es empedernidamente Romántico.

Y…Además…Es…Vampiro.

Stefan no tiene nada de malo pero…

¿Por qué querer a un vampiro que intenta desesperadamente ser bueno y vive psicosiado Por su lado malvado, en vez de a uno que simplemente ah aceptado que no siempre se puede ser bueno, que aprendió a convivir con su maldad, pero también se da el derecho de albergar bondad en su interior.

Y no me malentiendan, No Lo pongo como dios, creo que pase la edad en la que todas tenemos un imposible amor platonico al que queremos construirle un altar y plantarle velitas todas las noches. No hablo de que merece ser venerado como Un papa.

Hablo de La complejidad y Perfeccion con la que fue Trazado este personaje literario, El casi hilarante Equilibrio de su personalidad y la Inmejorable quimica que consiguieron con el actor que lo interpreta. Uno de los mas difíciles trabajos de una escritora, aparte de la trama que desea usar es, por supuesto los personajes que ah de crear, No pueden ser muy solidos desde el principio que ha de sufrir transformaciones que los Cuajen en la historia, y han de causar Aceptacion de parte de los lectores, Para convertirse en queridos, para causar fidelidad y entendimiento.

Y este en especial…lo ah logrado.

Así que mañana me acercare a las chicas y se los diré de una manera sencilla, sin teorías retorcidas que les provocarían migrañas, y palabras claves que solo las Seguidoras de la serie entenderían, y sobre todo, y creo ellas me lo agradecerán…. sin discursos emotivos De lo que no atisbarían a comprender ni una pizca.

"A Mi Me gusta Damon Salvatore por ser Damon Salvatore."

¿Y A ustedes?

¿Por qué les Gusta?

No olviden decirlo en un Comentario.

**Fin.**

_Dulce-Maldad._


End file.
